


Hangover

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2017 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin has had a few mulled wines too many





	Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Camelot Christmas 2017!  
> Day 10.
> 
> I hope you still enjoy these little drabbles.

"I…loveyou.“ Merlin nodded earnestly and looked at Percy with blood-shot eyes. 

Percy chuckled. “I know, Merlin.” 

“An’ you…” Merlin turned towards Arthur, almost slipping out of Percy’s grip. “You Ilove. Too.”

They had been to the Christmas market after work on Friday night and it was safe to say that Merlin had more than one mulled wine too many. They all knew that he’d had a bad week at work, so they didn’t hold him back. A bit of a hangover wouldn’t kill him as long as he enjoyed himself for one evening.

The only issue they had was taking a wriggling, not-cooperating Merlin home and make sure he was safely tucked in. 

Percy and Arthur had volunteered for the task and had made it to Merlin’s place with a lot of dragging, pulling and hauling. Merlin, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy being manhandled and giggled all the way through, getting different ideas every couple of meters of the way. First, he needed to keep standing right there to admire the Christmas tree lights. Then, he needed to go to the ticket vending machine even though there was nothing wrong with his Oystercard. When they finally had him seated on the tube, Merlin decided, he needed to go back to let Leon know how much he loved him. They could prevent him from leaving the carriage at the last second. 

It was a bit embarrassing when Merlin sang Christmas carols at the top of his lungs and then told the elderly lady who sat across from them, how much he loved her. When Arthur profoundly apologized to her, she just smiled and told him to take good care of his friend. 

When they finally had made it into Merlin’s street, Merlin decided that he couldn’t go home, he wasn’t done partying as he stumbled and could barely stay on his feet. 

Percy insisted that the party was over already, which had left Merlin inconsolable and it was also the point when he had started to declare his undying love for Percy and Arthur. 

“I know you love me, but you also love Gwaine and since I’m with Gwaine, you wouldn’t want him to be sad, would you?” Percy tried to suppress the grin and didn’t really manage. Merlin was a handful when he was drunk, but he was also a very adorable drunk. 

“Gwaine…” It seemed as if Merlin had to think about who Gwaine was. “Gwaine! Luv him, too.”

“Yes, you do.” Arthur had fumbled the key out of Merlin’s jacket and opened the door, trying to not let go of Merlin as it would have meant that Merlin either would have wandered down the stairs again or slumped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. It was amazing how much this skinny lad could weigh. 

“Bu…bu you…” Merlin grinned goofily at him. “You Iluv the mos!”

“Of course you do.”

Percy threw Arthur a look. It was an open secret that Arthur had a huge crush on Merlin but Merlin was the only person who didn’t seem to notice. Arthur just looked tormented. 

“I do!” Merlin nodded again before he slumped down on his bed. “Luv…Arth…” 

Shaking his head, Percy tried to get Merlin out of his jacket and then helped Arthur removing Merlin’s boots as Merlin already started to snore. 

“Do something, Arthur.”

“I am doing something. I’m tucking my best friend in after he didn’t know where to stop at the mulled wine shack.”

Percy just rolled his eyes.

+++

Of course, Merlin woke up with the mother of all headaches and a taste in his mouth as if something died in there. He had no memory of how he had gotten home but the Aspirin and the glass of water on the nightstand could only mean that his friends had dragged him here. 

There was a knock at the door that didn’t go away, even though Merlin just tried to ignore it. Slowly, he got up and padded to the door. Opening, he blinked. Arthur. What was Arthur doing here? And why hadn’t he checked his looks in the mirror before he opened the door? Damn, now Arthur saw him like this!

“Hi.”

“How are you?” Arthur looked at him with concerned eyes. 

“Been better.” Merlin rubbed his eye and ran a hand through his hair. Fuck, he still wore the jeans and t-shirt he’d been wearing the day before. 

Arthur grinned and then got serious again. “You know…you’ve been saying a few things yesterday.”

“I did?” Merlin frowned. Parts were coming back to him now. He had been singing on the tube, hadn’t he? And then he had…oh fuck. Merlin’s eyes went wide. Had he really told Arthur that he loved him?

“I see you remember that you did.” Arthur smiled nervously. “Kids and drunks speak the truth, I think.”

Merlin blushed. “Well…yeah.” He whispered. 

“I’m not drunk, but I think you should know…it’s not one-sided.”

Blinking until Arthur’s words sunk in, Merlin just stood there. “You…oh.”

“Oh?”

“Oh! You…you mean, you…” Merlin rubbed his temple where the headache was throbbing now.

“Yes, I mean I…”

They just stood there for a few moments. 

“If you want me to leave, I’ll just…” Arthur pointed towards the stairs.

“No, don’t.” Merlin threw him a wry smile. “It’s just that my brain is not functioning at full capacity at the moment.”

“Is it ever?” Arthur grinned and took a step forward. “Just let me in, so I can make you Gwaine’s famous hang-over cure.”

Merlin padded back to his bedroom. Arthur was here, everything would be fine.


End file.
